1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machines for producing sweaters, dresses and the like, and for producing trim for use on the bottom edge of garments and on collars and cuffs. More particularly the invention is directed to a circular knitting machine capable of producing separable knitted strips of fabric in various widths and in a variety of stitch constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separable knitted strips of fabric can be produced on flat bed knitting machines and on circular machines. The flat bed machines must however be run at low speed and they are generally single feed units so that their output is small. It is therefore preferable to use circular knitting machines since they are multi-feed and can be operated at high speed without difficulty. Neither type of machine however has been capable of producing ribbed strips with a clean sharp good looking edge the stitches of which will not pull out when the fabric is stretched in the direction of the courses of the material.